Love Springs Eternal
by padfootvfd
Summary: Separated. And on such short notice. How will Raimundo and Kimiko survive? At least Kimiko has her new protege to distract her. And Raimundo seems to be coping. Until he reads the note...RaiKim OmiOC ChaseWuya
1. Inevitable Prolouge

**A/N:** HI! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, it's going to be about 20 chapters long. I'm sorry if it sucks, but please no flame, constructive criticism only! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown. If I did, this wouldn't be on fan fiction, it would be coming soon to a theatre near you. And we would have Dojo plushies that say funny things.

Random Quote of the Day:

Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday.

Anonymous

Important Information:

Omi-17

Kimiko-18

Raimundo-19

Clay-20

Jack-19

This story take splace at the end of season three, after the monks have defeated Hannibal Bean. Wuya is a ghost again, but she is still with Chase.

Enjoy!

* * *

Along, emerald green dragon flew across the sky toward a large volcano. Four teenagers sat astride it, three boys and a girl. The girl held a scroll in her hands and was examining it.

"Kimiko, what is the new Wu?" one of them asked, a small boy with a large yellow head.

"It's called the Pendant of Souls!" she replied.

The dragon turned to look at them. "The Pendant of Souls is—"

"A most mysterious and dangerous Shengon Wu; we know Dojo!" another said, sounding bored.

"I reckon Rai's right, Dojo, what do you think Omi?" the cowboy asked.

"I don't care! Just tell me what amazing new achievements I shall be able to achieve with this most powerful Wu!"

"The Pendant of Souls," Kimiko read, "allows the user to unite his soul with another's—see what they see, hear what they hear, feel what they feel, know what they know. In essence it allows you to see exactly what it's like to be that person for a short time. The best part is that the person doesn't even know!"

"The disadvantages: you are completely helpless. While you are using the Wu, i could come and blow on you and you'd be knocked over. It's completely useless in a fight." Dojo seemed excited to give the bad news to the young monks. They flew in silence for about five minutes.

"There's the Wu!" Omi cried, standing up on Dojo and nearly losing his balance.

"And that no-good-dirty-rotten-snake Jack Spicer!"

"Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I think now would be a great time to try the new move we've been practicing."

"My thoughts exactly. WUDAI STAR, WIND!"

A perfectly controlled tornado blew from his outstretched hands, lifting Kimiko up and to the Wu at the same time as Jack. The necklace began to glow.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Monkey Staff for your—wait, do you even have any Wu left?"

"All I have are the Two Ton Tunic, and the Yang Yo-Yo."

"Alright, my Monkey Staff against your Two Ton Tunic. The game is Xiaolin Sparring. First to fall into the pit of lava loses."

"Fine, but just to make things interesting, I challenge you to a Sheng-Yi-Bu-Dare. My Yang Yo-Yo for your Ying Yo-Yo."

"Jack, I accept your challenge. Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The volcano widened, creating a huge crater. Rock formations sprung from the lava to create platforms for the monks to stand on. Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko had been changed into their blue Wudai armor. Jack and Kimiko landed on the rocks, and Dojo and the remaining monks landed on the sidelines.

"C'mon Kim! If you beat him, Jack won't have any Wu left!" Raimundo yelled.

Kimiko smiled at him. For some reason, that smile sent shivers down his spine. That had been happening more and more around her lately.

"GONG-YI-TAMPAI!"

"WUDAI MARS, FIRE!"

Jack screamed as a huge ring of fire surrounded him. "Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Just let me go! I want my mommy!" Jack screamed at her. Everything went back to normal as the showdown ended.

"The bad news," Jack sad to himself, "I have no Wu left. Thee good news, Kimiko's ring of fire gave me a great tan!" He activated his heli-pack and flew off. "Later, Xiaolin losers!" he called to them.

Kimiko shook her head. "Crazy as ever," she said to herself as her three best friends ran over to congratulate her.

"Good job Kimiko! Thanks to you, Jack has no Wu left! If we can get the remaining Wu from Chase and Wuya, evil won't stand a chance!"

Kimiko allowed the boys to praise her without really taking in their compliments. She was thinking about what Master Fung had said to them before they left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hurry home, young ones," Master Fung said as they climbed aboard Dojo. "I have a pleasant surprise for you when you return."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kimiko couldn't think what it could be. She knew they weren't getting a weekend off. If it was new dragons Master Fung would have told them. Was it somebody's birthday? Not that she could remember. And it definitely wasn't a holiday or a milestone like the day they defeated Hannibal Roy Bean. So what could it be? The familiar swooping sensation of landing brought her out of her thoughts. At last, the temple. And some answers.


	2. Love

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awsome! Hooray for chapter 2!

Dojo landed in the temple courtyard, where Master Fung was waiting for them.

"My Wudai warriors, go and change into your finest clothing. You have an hour before the ceremony."

"Ceremony," Kimiko couldn't help but ask, "What ceremony?"

"You shall see, young ones. You shall see. Now hurry. This is very important."

As the monks hurried to shower and change, theyheard Dojo sob into Master Fung's sleeve.

"They're so grown up! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Neither did I, Dojo. Neither did I."

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I met Kim outside her room at seven, just like I had said I would. She wanted to know what I thought of her new dress, and she knew I would give her a straight answer.

Five minutes later, she emerged wearing the most beautiful dress. It was a gorgeous firey red dress that fit her perfectly. She had curled her hair and worn it down. She looked hot!

_No,_ I told myself. _Kimiko is your best friend! You cannot fall in love with her!_

Except I guess I already had. I guess I always have, ever since that first day at the temple. But it took me until now, four years later, to realize it. So I did the only thing that made sense.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around. "Papa just sent it to me."

I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Instead, I picked her up and before she coul protest, kissed her on the mouth. At first she was surprised, then she surprised me by kissing back. I put her down.

"I think it's beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you. I—"

She put her finger on my lips. "Rai," she said. "Shut up and kiss me some more."

So I did.

**CLAY POV**

"Clay, I do not understand. Why are Raimundo and Kimiko touching each others mouths?"

"It's called love, little partner. Why don't you go look it up in your Ancient Guide to Females?"

"I shall!" he proclaimed.

"And Omi, partner, do me a favor." I whispered something in his ear.

"Why?"

"Cuz that's what you're supposed to do!" I said, trying not to laugh. At last, some revenge on Raimundo!

"If you say so!"

He walked down the corridor to where Rai and Kim were kissing. "Eww!" he exclaimed. "Get a house please!"

"Room, Omi! Get a room!" Raimundo yelled at him. "C'mon, Kim, let's go to this ceremony." He took her by the arm and led her away.

"But, that makes no sense!" Omi yelled at them. He stormed off. "I must consult my Ancient Guide to Females. Perhaps it will help me understand women, especially Kimiko."

I ran after Raimundo and Kimiko. "Rai, partner, canI talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Clay! Just a minute, baby." He said to Kimiko. We walked a few feet away. "What's up?"

"First, congratulations on you and Kim. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Clay. What else?"

"You need to keep Kim away from Omi as much as possible. He's off consulting his Ancient Guide to Females about kissing, and you know how Kim is about that book."

He smiled. "Boy do I ever. Thanks." He went back to Kimiko to escort her to the meditation chamber. And I went to get Omi.


	3. Ascencion

**A/N: **okay, so what dio you think so far? good...bad...horrible? I'd like to know. This chapter is pivotal to the plot, so pay close attention!

**OMI POV**

I pulled my Ancient Guide to Females out from under my bed. I keep it there to hide it from Kimiko, because she goes insane every time she sees it. I do not know why. I flipped it opened to the index.

"Love...love...aha!" I flipped to the page in question and then immediately closed it. The images were most disturbing! I heard someone laughing behind me.

"What's the matter little partner? To graphic for ya?" Clay asked.

"Yes. Now let's go. I do not want to be late for Master Fung." I led the way out of the room, with Clay following me, laughing.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Ah, Clay, Omi, excellent. Now we can begin."

"Begin what, Master Fung?" Omi exclaimed. "I do not understand!"

"I'm sorry, did I not tell you? As of today, you are no longer Wudai Warriors. When you leave this room, you will be Xiaolin Dragons."

He paused to let this informatin sink in.

"We've completed or training?"

"Not quite, Raimundo. First, you must spend a month at the temples of your elements. Kimiko, you will be at the Taiyou-kasai Temple in Hawaii. Omi will be attending the Ame-mizu Temple in the 'lost' city of Atlantis. Clay shall be stationed at the Kakou-tsuchi Temple in Mexico. Raimundo, I have put you at the Arashi-kaze Temple, which is about ten miles above our heads."

"We have to spend a month away from the temple, away from our friends?"

Master Fung understood Kimiko's worry. The four monks were like siblings, with the exception of Raimundo and Kimiko, who everyone knew were in love. They hadn't spent more than ten days apart since they had first met, over four years ago. To Omi this would be especially hard, as the three other monks were the only family he had ever known.

"Yes, Kimiko. I know how close you all are, but you need to get used to being apart. After your month at these temples, you will be required only to find replacements for yourselves, then you are free to leave, should you wish, or stay, whichever option suits you. After all, you are legal adults now, with the exception of Omi, who will be required to stay here for six more months, at which time he will be eighteen, and able to leave then. Now, do you want to be Dragons?"

"Yes!"

"Then step forward please, Kimiko!" She walked up to the platform and kneeled in front of Master Fung. "Kimiko Tohomiko, do you swear as Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, that you will maintain strenght, trust, and integrity as you defend the world from the forces of evil, as long as on this Earth you reside?"

"I swear."

"Then rise, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire." He handed her the sash of a Dragon. It was white.

He called up Omi, Clay, and Raimundo, and had them each take the oath. Then he released them to go to bed.

"Be sure and pack, young ones. You leave in the morning."

No one noticed a black raven fly from the corner of the room.

* * *

"So, the monks are dragons now. And they are leaving their temple to be apart for a month in a much less secure place. I believe now is the time to put my plan for world domination into action. But I can't do it alone. I will need some help..."

* * *

"Goodnight, Dragon of Fire," Raimundio said as he left her outside her room.

"Goodnight to you, Dragon of Wind." She kissed him goodnight. With a final squeeze, he left her to go to bed. Or so it appeared. As soon as she disappeared into her room, she read the note he had left in her hand:

_Dearest Kimiko,_

_Meet me in the_

_Meditation Chamber at 11._

_There's something I want to tell you._

_Love, Rai_

She changed into something more comfortable, and then curled up on her bed with _Goo Zombies Five: The Next Generation_ to wait for eleven o'clock.

**A/N:** Japanese 101:

Taiyou-kasai: Sun Fire

Arashi-mizu:Storm Water

Kakou-tsuchi: Crater Earth

-kaze: Tornado Wind

If I got these wrong, someone tell me and I'll change it.


	4. First Date

Sorry this chapter's so short, my luch is only half an hour and I wanted to finish it...

**KIMIKO POV  
**

At 10:55, I snuck out of my room to meet Rai. I made it to the entrance of the Meditation chamber before, as I knew I would be, a cloud of air appeared under my feet, and I began to fly upward. "This had better be good, Raimundo," I muttered.

"Don't worry," he said. "It is."

I was so startled, I nearly fell off my cloud. But Rai caught me and pulled me over to share his much larger one.

"What do you think of the view, baby?"

I turned around. "It's beautiful," I gasped.

"But not as beautiful as you."

"Rai, you're so sweet!"

Then he pulled me close to him, closing the gap between us and kissing me. I guess he noticed that I was shivering, because he stepped back.

"Kim, baby, you're cold!"

"I'll be fine," I said through chattering teeth.

He pulled off his jacket. "I insist," he said, draping it over my shoulders and pulling me into his arms.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. I love you."

We sat in silence for awhile, watching the stars, and just enjoying being with each other. Then we were interrupted by my watch beeping at two o'clock.

"We should really be getting to bed."

"Yeah, you're right."

He lowered our cloud to the ground.

"Hey, Rai?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

He paused for a moment. "Oh yeah. I love you."

"Rai, that's the best thing anyone's ever told me. I love you too."

She kissed him.

"Goodnight, Rai."

"Good night, Kim. I love you," he said again.

I vanished into my room, but I knew it would be awhile before I fell asleep.


	5. Goodbye

**A/N:** I just realized that I made a mistake. At the beginning of chapter one, I said that Wuya is a ghost again, but I was wrong. She's still got a body, and she's very loyal to Chase Young. I had to clarify that.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals last week. Chapters should be uo faster now.

* * *

"Wake up, dragons. It's time to leave."

Raimundo groaned. "Already!"

"Raimundo, just because you choose to wander the grounds instead of throwing some X's—"

"Catching some Z's, little partner."

"Yes, that, does not mean that you are allowed to shirt—"

"Shirk"

"Yes, that, your duties as a Xiaolin monk!"

Clay and Kimiko stood and laughed as Raimundo was pestered by Omi.

"Come on, Rai, you don't want to be late! You'll give a bad first impression!" Kimiko warned

"Well, he'll give a bad second impression, so it doesn't matter," Clay whispered to her, and they both dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, I heard that!"

Kimiko and Clay ran for their lives as Raimundo began chasing them through the temple.

**KIMIKO POV**

I ran through the hall to avoid Raimundo. I heard a voice yell, "Kimiko!" Thinking it was Rai, I turned a corner, not answering. I ran into a tall figure and fell down.

"Kimiko! What have I said about running in the corridors?" Master Fung reprimanded me as I stood up.

"Um...don't?"

"Exactly. Now, kindly meet Miss Doja Kanojo-cho, Dojo's twin sister."

I looked up and saw a dragon towering over me. She was identical to Dojo, except she was a brilliant red color.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are ya!"

"I'm...fine." Her calmness surprised me. I expected her to be paranoid and pessimistic, like her brother, not, optimistic and happy!

"Kindly get your things, young dragon, and then you may bid the other dragons farewell."

I returned with five bags, plus my laptop in a separate case.

"Now, Kimiko, you are to select two wu to bring with you, plus your Wudai Weapon."

I looked at the selection of wu, finally choosing the Star Hanabi and the Eye of Dashi. I grabbed my Wudai Weapon, the Arrow Sparrow, and shoved all three in my bag. I put my bags on Doja and went to say goodbye to my friends.

"Have fun, little lady," Clay said to me, engulfing me in a hug. "Don't go makin' friends with some Fire jock and forget about us, though, you hear?" He put me down.

"I'll try not to."

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek as a way of saying goodbye. I caught a glimpse of Rai, and was pleased to notice his cheeks turn red from jealousy. I hoped he had enough sense to realize that making him jealous was exactly what Clay wanted. But being a guy, I realized, he probably didn't.

"Hey, Omi!"

"Yes?"

I picked him up and hugged him, too. "Try and learn some humility. Or some slang. Or at least some moves with more ominous titles that ''"

He laughed. "Yes, Kimiko. I will try. Just please, do not forget about me!"

"Forget about you? Never!"

Last was Raimundo, the hardest. I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry," I whispered. "We'll make this work. Just don't do anything stupid. Promise?"

He took a small step back. "I promise." Those two words meant many things. They meant that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but there was a lot of stupid things he could do. But I didn't have time to contemplate any of those things, because at that moment, e pulled me close to him and kissed me, and I could tell he never wanted to stop. I didn't want him to stop. In fact, he probably wouldn't have,if it weren't for Omi.

"Get a wall!"

I broke away from Rai. "A room, Omi! Get a room, not a wall! Honestly, Where do you come up with these things?"

"I don't know! My head?"

I rolled my eyes and got on Doja.

"Bye everyone! See you in a month!"

"Bye!"

"So," Doja asked me, after we had taken off. Was that your boyfriend that you were kissing back there?

I sighed. "Yeah,"

"Well, you could have done worse. A lot worse."

I ignored her and pulled out my laptop to IM Keiko, if she was on.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I watched Kimiko soar into the horizon, and I felt as though a part of me had gone with her.

"Raimundo." I turned, fearing the worst, for I knew exactly what Master Fung wanted.

"Yes, Master Fung?"

"We need to talk."

I followed him until we were out of earshot of the others.

"Raimundo, I am not going to try and get in the way f your relationship with Kimiko. You are both responsible adults and I believe you are capable of making decisions about the rest of your life yourselves. I must ask you, however, not to let this affect your training. I have known you and Kimiko have had feelings for each other for some time now, and I don't mind. Just please, don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, Master Fung."

"Master Fung, Master Fung! Master Jesaku, of the wind temple is here for Raimundo!"

"Thank you, Omi." To me he said, "We will talk more on your return, young one."

I bowed. "Yes, Master Fung."

"Now go get your things."

When I returned to the courtyard, I saw a tall man talking to Master Fung.

"Ah, and you must be Raimundo!" he said, spotting me. "Tell me, son, have you ever wind-traveled?"

"No," I admitted.

"Well, now's a great time to learn! Just say your goodbyes and we'll be on our way!"

"Hey, Rai?"

"Yeah, Clay?"

"Don't go all Heylin on us again. Kimiko would die, and then, I'd have to pick up the pieces. Again."

"Don't worry, Clay. I'll be fine! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, you're right. Bye, partner."

Being guys, we couldn't hug. We settled for shaking hands. I found myself imagining what Kimiko would do if she were here. She would roll her eyes. She would say something about male chauvinists and stupid testosterone keeps guys from being real. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Omi!" I said.

"Yes?"

I couldn't think of what to say. Most of what I wanted to say can't be said with words. Omi was like my little brother, my best friend, and my bggest rival, all rooled up together. I settled for a hug.

"Bye, Omi."

"Goodbye, my friend."

"Raimundo, select your wu, please."

I picked up the Sword of he Storm, Blade of the Nebula, and Golden Tiger Claws.

"Let's go."

* * *

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me! In other words, review! Reviewers get cute kitties. Flamers get their fleas. 


	6. Two new temples and awsome usernames

**A/N:** this chapter is gonna get slightly confusing, bu bear with me, please.

**THE DIARY OF KIMIKO TOHOMIKO, XIAOLIN DRAGON OF FIRE**

Dear Diary,

Last night was great! We became dragons, and I hooked up with Rai! But today is awful. Maybe it just seems bad in comparison to last night, but I think that being forced to spend a month away from your two best friends and your BOYFRIEND would count as bad. Yeah, you heard me. A month. At some fire temple. Like taiyou-kasai or something like that. For a month. Without my friends. Or Rai. But hey, at least the temple is in Hawaii. Maybe I could work on my tan! But then, being in Hawaii on the beach will probably cause a bunch of fire jock dudes to hit on me. But then I could get Rai to kick their sorry butts. I would love that.

Master Kimiko Tohomiko

Master Kimiko Pedrosa

Master Kimiko Tohomiko-Pedrosa

Mrs. Raimundo Pedrosa

Mr. And Mrs. Raimundo Pedrosa

AGGGHHH!

30 Days until I see Raimundo again

OMG! He loves me! Well, I already knew that, but he is so sweet! He put a note in my bag when I wasn't looking this morning, and when I got here I found it:

My dearest, sweetest Kimiko,

By the time you read this, we will be at our separate temples.

But here at our temple, my heart is dying of agony from the thought of

being without you. I don't know how I will survive even a month

away from you, my sweetest. Not hearing your soft voice calling

my name like music to charm a savage beast, not seeing the light dance

in your eyes, not feeling your head against my chest as we gaze at the

stars, dreaming of a future to distant to grasp, yet to soon to ignore.

Then I wonder, how am I to compete with the fire jocks you will undoubtedly

meet at this temple you are being sent to? I can't, I realized, as they are surely

more worth your time and effort than I will ever be. So, I have realized that

we just weren't meant to be. But know this; whomever you chose to give

your heart to, I will be with you 100 of the way, whether that person be

me or someone else. Because I love you, and that's what you do for love.

Love always and forever,

Rai

Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever read? But I'm getting ahead of myself. First, I should tell you how I got to the temple...

**KIMIKO POV**

"There it is!" Doja called back to me. "The taiyou-kasai temple!"

I put my laptop away and peered out at my new temple. It was beautiful! Before I could take any of it in, we landed.

"Master Tohomiko! Welcome to our humble establishment. I'm sure it's not as nice as what your used to, but—"

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you. My name is Master Alexa. Your training will begin tomorrow, but today, I want you to relax and get used to your surroundings. Holly!"

A young girl came out from the group. She looked about fifteen to me.

"Yes, Master Alexa?"

"I'm assigning you to be Master Tohomiko's guide. I want you to show her where she will be staying, and then give her a tour of the temple. If you do this, I will excuse you from your chores today."

"Alright. Thank you, Master Alexa." She bowed and turned to me, picking up two of my bags. "Right this way, Master Tohomiko." She led me out of the courtyard and into a building, which I assumed was the sleeping quarters.

"Here is your room, Master Tohomiko."

"Please, call me—Whoa!"

My room was huge, with a canopy bed and a bathroom and a desk...it was perfect.

"Would you like a tour now, or should I come back later, Master Tohomiko?"

"Now is fine, Holly. And please, call me Kimiko." I liked this girl, and wanted to befriend her.

"Very good, Kimiko. Also, Master Alexa wanted me to tell you that we are having a welcome banquet in your honor. You are required to wear a dress. Your presence is required in the banquet hall at five o'clock."

I looked at my watch. Three-thirty. I could handle it.

"Let's take this tour."

"So," Holly said as we walked, "Tell me about your temple."

"Well..." Amazingly, I found myself telling this little girl all about the temple, Clay, Omi, Dojo, Master Fung, and Rai. She loved my story about how we defeated Hannibal Bean. After I was finished, I asked her about herself.

"Well, I'm fifteen, and I've been at this temple for five years, trying to become a dragon."

"And you haven't?"

"Nope. I'm still a Dragon-in-Training. I'm not even a Xiaolin Apprentice yet. Master Alexa says I lack discipline. But it's not what they say, so much as what they don't say."

"What do they not say?"

But apparently, I had crossed some imaginary line, because she grew very quiet after that.

"So," I said, attempting to break the awkward silence "Are there any other people at this temple as nice as you?"

"Nope. Listen, here's your room, I gotta go get ready for the banquet, bye!"

I blinked and she was gone.

_Weird_, I thought, before disappearing into my room to get ready. But first, I shot a panoramic shot of my room and emailed it to Rai. I also told him he was being silly about what he put in his letter, that this was an all-girls temple, and even if there were guys here, I could never fall in love with them because I was in love with him. Then I went to shower before this banquet thing that I really was not looking forward to.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

After a three hour flight, we finally arrived at the temple. Most of the flight was straight up.

"Raimundo!" about five of the temple patrons yelled as I landed. "Hello!"

I instantly felt at home. The people here reminded me of the circus in Rio. There's a man riding a unicycle made of wind, and everyone seems to be a big family. Then I looked past them, and almost fell over the edge of the temple. The _buildings _are made of wind. Dead serious. One of them is all dark, and not translucent. I assume that one is the sleeping quarters.

Master Jesaku showed me to my room, which was similar to my room at the temple. As I promised, I took my video camera around the temple and filmed it, then emailed it to everyone. Kim and I were so proud of ourselves when we taught Omi how to use the computer we bought him for his birthday, and even more so when we got him online. Now he hardly ever gets off his self started Omi Rules chat rooms. Poor guy. If only he knew that the 20 people who are regular visiters are a computer program Kim and I created to please him. He talks about them as if they're real people. Which, I guess to him, they are. Kim. I wondered if she'd read my note yet. I logged on and discovered that my three fellow dragons were in a chat. I Joined immediately.

**OMIRULES:**Hello, Raimundo!

**FIREGURL:**Hey, Rai! XOXO Did u get my note?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Yep. Ur sweet. i was being stupid. sry

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**u 2 are so in luv, its making me sick

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**nice 2 see u 2 clay

**OMIRULES:**Dojo! Hello!

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**Hey, guys. You made it to your temples alright, I see. How are you?

**FIREGURL:**Great! Everyone here is really nice!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**I dunno. I just got here.

**MASTERFUNG:**Young dragons, how are you doing?

**FIREGURL:**Great

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Excellent!

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Fine!

**OMIRULES:**Wonderful!

**MASTERFUNG:**Excellent. Goodbye.

_**MASTERFUNG HAS LOGGED OFF**_

**OMIRULES:**I must go as well.

**FIREGURL:**Bye, Omi!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**l8ers, cueball.

_**OMIRULES HAS LOGGED OFF**_

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**OMG! I'm late ofr Master Fung's afternoon tea!

_**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING HAS LOGGED OFF**_

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**I've gotta go train. bye

_**WUDAICRATEREARTH HAS LOGGED OFF**_

**FIREGURL:**Ur note was insane, Rai. What were you thinking?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**I dunno. Hey, when is ur banquet thing over?

**FIREGURL:**I dunno?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**umm...i wuz gonna take u out, if you want

**FIREGURL:**I'd luv 2! I can be outta there by midnite!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**its a date then

**FIREGURL:**Great! Uhoh, i gotta go get ready for this stupid banquet thing.

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**k. see u midnite. luv u

**FIREGURL:**luv u 2. bye

_**CHAT TERMINATED**_

**A/N:** **MASTER/RAI/RULES/THE/SKY**

**FIRE/GURL**

**OMI/RULES**

**WUDAI/CRATER/EARTH**

**SHENGON/WU/ARE/MY/CALLING**

**MASTER/FUNG**

slashes indicate spaces. yesi came up with the user names myself. no, no one can use them. make up ur own!

as always, reviewers get kitties, flamers get the fleas.


	7. First Real Date

**A/N:** This chapter is kinda short and very fluffy, so beware!

**KIMIKO POV**

I entered the banquet hall and everyone started clapping for me! Seriously, I felt like a pop star! I shuffled quickly to my seat and sat down. A quick look proved that they were indeed all girls.

As soon as I sat down, Master Alexa began asking me questions about my temple. I gave her the parent filter version when she asked me about my friends. I had my watch set for 11:30 and even had come up with an excuse for why I needed to leave. I was gonna say that if I don't get a certain number of hours of sleep per night, nothing, not even a nuclear bomb, would wake me up. Not really, but they didn't know that.

I ate just enough of what I was given to be polite, not caring what it was. I appeared to everyone as though I was very interested in what they were saying, but I was on autopilot, not paying attention to what they said. At about ten, almost everyone left.

"We have a ten-thirty curfew," Master Alexa explained. "For our students' safety, no one can enter or leave their dorm from ten-thirty at night to five the next morning, when they unlock. All the locks are automatic, we can't control them."

"Isn't that a fire hazard?"

"Dear, this is a fire temple! If this building could catch fire, it would have already. We fireproof the building every six months. You couldn't light this building on fire if it was raining gasoline and you set a blowtorch on it!"

**FIREGURL:**Minor snag—you can't enter or leave the dorms between ten pm and 5 am

**MASTRRAIRULESTHESKY:Correction**:u cant enter or leave the dorms between 10pm and 5am without the golden tiger claws

**FIREGURL:**true. remind me again where we're going. I need to know what 2 wear

**MASTRRAIRULESTHESKY:**casual. What u wear doesn't matter. The destination is a surprise

**FIREGURL:**k. c u l8ers. luv u.

**MASTRRAIRULESTHESKY:**luv u 2. byes.

_**CHAT TERMINATED**_

**RAI POV**

I spent two hours preparing. Our first real date was going to be perfect.

My watch beeped. Midnight.

"Golden Tiger Claws," I whispered.

I appeared in a beautiful room that looked fit for a princess. It was a princesses room after all. I knew it was because of the picture of me on the desk with hearts drawn all over it and the paper that had variations of _Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa_ written all over it.

"Rai?"

I turned around and saw Kim standing behind me, looking as beautiful as ever in a pink halter top and black miniskirt. I glanced down at my usual green pants and grey hoodie and wished I had dressed up a little more.

"Hey, Kim," I croaked. For some reason, just being around her made me forget how to talk. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me.

"Where are we going?" she asked when we had finished.

I grabbed her hand. "Let's find out."

**KIMIKO POV**

Laughing, he pulled me through the portal. I looked down and realized that we were in midair. It took me one horrible moment to realize that we were on one of Rai's clouds.

"Look," he whispered, pointing below us.

I did. The view was breathtaking, a gorgeous view of New York City.

"Wow," I gasped. I turned to him. "It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied.

I responded by kissing him.

"So," I asked. "Are we going to just sit here and look at the stars, or are we going to actually do something?"

"Actually," he said, "I thought we'd have something to eat."

He pulled the Shroud of Shadows off of a huge basket. Inside were all my favorite foods, foods you can't get at the temple, like pizza, french fries, fried chicken, ice cream, chocolate brownies, cakes, and soda.

"No rice?"

"No rice."

"Good. God, I'm tired of rice."

He laughed. "Join the club!"

"But Rai, where did you get all this?"

He laughed again. "Let's just say, I have connections. But don't worry. It wasn't stolen."

"I'll take your word for it," I said, digging in.

We sat and ate, talking about the new temples and laughing about what Clay and Omi were doing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you!" he said, pulling a box out of his pocket. It was blue, which could only mean one thing. Tiffany's.

"Oh, Rai, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did. Are you gonna just sit there and look at it, or do you want to open it?"

I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a simple but beautiful open heart.

"Oh, Rai!"

He took it from me. "Here, I'll put it on."

I pulled my hair over my shoulder to keep it out of the way. I shivered as his fingers grazed my neck. His touch was ecstasy.

We started kissing again, only this time, we didn't stop until his watch beeped.

"Time to go, princess. As much as I'd like to, we can't stay here all night. We need some sleep."

I was too tired to disagree with him. Sensing this, he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me through the portal into my room. He laid me down on my bed and kissed me.

"Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty."

"Goodnight, Prince Charming."

He jumped back through the portal and left me to my thoughts.

**A/N:** So, good, bad, wht did you think? this is my first real stab at writing rommance and actually letting people read it. but, never having had a romantic interest, I have nothing to compare it to, so read and review, please!


	8. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** sorry this is kinda short and almost irrelevant to the plot. I just thought you might like some info about temple life. Also, for my readers in the UK, congratulations, season three starts today. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Please tell me what you thought of the episodes!

**KIMIKO POV**

_GONG!_

I groaned, abruptly awakened from a good dream about Raimundo.

"Kimiko, are you awake?" Master Alexa called from the door.

"Barely."

"Well get up! Training starts in five minutes!"

I heard her hurry off to awaken someone else. I rolled over and looked at my clock. Five AM! These people were insane! Nevertheless, I rolled out of bed, pulled on my monk robes,and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail before hurrying off to the training grounds.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Master Alexa said when everyone was assembled. "I trust you have all gotten a good night's rest in preparation for a good day's training!" I mumbled an answer with everyone else. "Excellant! Then let's start with a ten-mile jog before breakfast! Kimiko!"

I blushed at being singled out. "Yes, Master Alexa?"

"Follow the group on the track so you'll know where to go! Ready? Three, two, one, go!"

I took off jogging, making sure to stay second so I wouldn't get lost, but it was hard,runing so slowly!

"Hey, Kim, how was your date last night?" Holly said, catching up with me.

"I don't talk when I'm running, and you shouldn't either," I repiled, but my head was spinning. I could only keep ahold of one thought: _How did she know?_

Soon, Holly ran out of steam and pulled to a stop behind me, walking. I kept going, feeling the sheer joy of the wind slapping my face, the rhythmic slap of my shoes on the ground, and I had to fight to keep myself behind the leader. I concentrated instead on memorizing the path, so I wouldn't be restricted by such slow runners anymore. I finished second with a time of ninety-seven minutes fourteen seconds**(an**-does that sound right? If not, I'll change it.). I hadn't stopped running once, but I was still disheartened by my time. I told myself that it wasn't my fault, I'd had to stay behind the leader, but I didn't feel any better. I walked in circles, drinking three bottles of water, and pouring a fourth over my head while I waited for the others to finish. Finally, after half an hour, Master Alexa told us we could go in for breakfast.

I followed everyone into the kitchen, where I grabbed a plate and loaded it with as much food as I could. I also grabbed a protein shake and two multivitamins. Then I stood at the front of the dining hall looking for a place to sit. Holly came up next to me at the same time I heard a call of "Kimiko,over here!"

"You could sit over there if you like, Kim," Holly said to me. "But I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"That's the popular table."

Having been to public school, I knew all about the popular table. I gave them a wide berth and went to sit with Holly at a small table in the corner. Apparantly, however, this was unacceptable, for the girl that called me to sit at her table walked over.

"Master Kimiko, come sit at my table. You shouldn't be seen with scum like her."

"Well, it's bad for my reputation to be seen with assholes like you, so if you could go away, that'd be great, thanks."

She shot me a look of pure disgust and went back to her table.

"Thanks," Holly said.

"Don't mention it."

"So you never did tell me about your date last night."

"How do you know about that?"

"I hacked ito your chatroom. Not that hard really."

"Just for that, I won't tell you. And you're forbidden to hack into my chats ever again."

Holly grumbled. "Fine."

"So," I said, trying to break the akward silence. "What do we do after this?"

"Well, you get to train privately with master Alexa all day."

"Cool. How long do we get for breakfast?"

"An hour."

"Cool. Listen, I've gotta do some stuff. See you later."

"Bye."

I got up and threw my uneaten food in the garbage.

* * *

**FIREGIRL:** hey rai

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**hey...wat up?

**FIREGIRL:**nutin,just passing time between morning run and training

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**how far did they make u run

**FIREGIRL:**10 freakin miles!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**that sux.we dont even start trainig till 10.i guess wind dragons are all lazy or something

**FIREGIRL:**lucky!today i was rudely awoken by a stupid gong at five am. Then i had to run ten miles, they give us nothing but rice 4 b-fast and then i get to spend 6 hours in private training. Fun!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**yeah, fun. Hey do u want 2 go out again 2nite?

**FIREGIRL:**luv 2, but cant. Too tired. Had to get up too early.

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**well at least le me come and visit u.

**FIREGIRL:**NO!I need 2 sleep!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**aight,i get the hint! Uh oh, i gotta go. Luv ya bye.

**FIREGIRL:**bye! Kisses!

_MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY has logged off_

**FIREGIRL:**holly, r u hacking again?

**DIT:**sry :(

**FIREGIRL:**u better be. And dont tell bout me and rai

**DIT:**k

_CHAT TERMINATED_

**A/N: **So...what did you think? good, bad, horrible? R&R please and thank you!


	9. Interlude 1

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short...it's not really a chapter, it's like, an interlude...no, it's a commercial! Except it actually has something to do with the story! It's...Chase/Wuya! I don't actually like this pairing very much, but without it, the story wouldn't work. Enjoy!

"Wuya! It's almost time," Chase Young said, dismissing his raven who had just brought him news of Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Almost time for what?"

"Why, the monks' downfall, of course."

Wuya sighed. Chase was always coming up with plans to sabotage the monks, but they never worked. "What makes you think that this one will work?"

Now it was Chase Young's turn to sigh. "Because I know it will. It's flawless." He explained his genius plan to her.

"I have to admit, it has merit."

"Yes. Then we shall rule the world, side by side. Forever."

"Forever is a very long time, Chase," she said, moving closer to him.

"Well then, let's pass some time, then."

He closed the gap between them, kissing her with all his soul. At least, if he had a soul.


	10. Interlude 2

**A/N:**okay, this chapter is a little confusing. sorry it takes so long for me to update, i can only update at school. ya long story, so...

**MASTERFUNG:**Hello, my Xiaolin Dragons.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Howdy!

**OMIRULES:**Hello, Master Fung!

**FIREGURL:**hi

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**wats up!

**MASTERFUNG:**I wanted to check with you on your progress. I thought this method would be most convenient for you. Is this a bad time?

**FIREGURL:**no its fine

**MASTERFUNG:**Good. So, Kimiko, why don't we start with you?

**FIREGURL:**kay. Everything's great here, i just learned the phoenix flame attack yesterday and tomorrow, master a;exa is gonna teach me the flying duck lava cruncher move or something like that

**MASTERFUNG:**Flying Crane Volcano Masher Move, Kimiko. It sounds like you are having an excellent time. Raimundo, how are you doing?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**i'm doing pretty good...right now i'm working on the tornado wind attack and i taught a little kid how to do the typhoon boom wind move!

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**Hey, kids, whaddid I miss?

**MASTERFUNG:**Dojo...

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**fine, fine, i know when im unwanted. Kimiko, tell my sister to call me

**FIREGURL:**what am i, your telegam service? Alright fine

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**thanx. Bye, guys

**SHENGONWUAREMYCALLING:**logged off

**MASTERFUNG:**Anything else, Raimundo?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**nope

**MASTERFUNG:**Okay then. How about you, Omi. How are you doing?

**OMIRULES:**Very well, Master Fung. I have defeated the Chase Young simulator twenty seven times! I have learned the Xiaolin Waterfall Attack and the Flying Crane Volcano Masher Move! But most importantly, I have learned the art of slang and idioms!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**No. Way.

**FIREGURL:**I don't believe it!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Prove it!

**OMIRULES:**Well canines, my house mates and I were falling in at my feminine hygene productlast night. It was very heavenly!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**...

**FIREGURL:**...

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**...

**MASTERFUNG:**...

**DIT:**Oh!Oh!I know!He meant: well dawgs, me and me homis were hangin out at my pad last night.It was way awsome!

**FIREGURL:**Holly, What did I say about hacking into my private chat rooms!

**MASTERFUNG:**Kimiko, who is Holly?

**FIREGURL:**I'll explain later. Holly, GET OFF OF MY CHAT OR I'LL HAVE YOU BANNED FROM ALL THE COMPUTERS HERE FOREVER!

**DIT:**Alright, alright, I get the point!

**DIT:**logged off

**MASTERFUNG:** Kimiko, who was that?

**FIREGURL:**Sorry about her. She's lonely. She's an orphan, like Omi, been here all her life. But she lacks his discipline. She's got talent, but she doesn't know it. She's sixteen years old, but she's not even a dragon apprentice yet. She doesn't get enough personal attention to graduate, and she has no friends.

**MASTERFUNG:**I see. I'll talk to Master Alexa about this. Now, where were we?

**OMIRULES:**You were going to tell me what you thought of my slang!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**It sucks.

**FIREGURL:**Rai, that's mean! You just need to work some more, Omi.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Gotta agree with you there, Kim

**OMIRULES:**I see. I shall try harder.

**MASTERFUNG:**Thank you, Omi. Anything else?

**OMIRULES:**No, Master Fung.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Then, it would be my turn.

**MASTERFUNG:**Indeed.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Well, there ain't much to tell, to tell you the truth. I learned some new moves, trained up some kids, and learned some more of them funny named attacks. That's about it.

**MASTERFUNG:**Thank you, Clay. Is there anything else? From anyone?

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**No

**FIREGURL:**Nope

**OMIRULES:**No, Master Fung.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Can't think of anything.

**MASTERFUNG:**Very well. Then I must go. I shall see you in two weeks, my young monks.

**MASTERFUNG:**logged off

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**Ya, I gotta go too. It's dinner time!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**God forbid you should miss a meal.

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**I'm gonna ignore that. Bye, all!

**WUDAICRATEREARTH:**logged off

**OMIRULES:**I too, must, as you say logged off

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Log off, Omi.

**OMIRULES:**Yes, that too. Goodbye, Uncle!

**FIREGURL:**Cousin, Omi.

**OMIRULES:**That makes no sense

**OMIRULES:**logged off

**FIREGURL:**Rai, I don't think we should sneak out at night anymore.

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Why not? Didn't you like the movie last night?

**FIREGURL:**No, I did, it's just, I got in trouble for falling asleep at breakfast, and my training is screwed up 'cuz I'm all tired.

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Oh, is that all? Okay, if you want to, I can just come visit, okay, baby?

**FIREGURL:**okay, just, tell me before you come. I don't want you to come scare me or something.

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**Alright, beautiful. I love you and I'll see you soon, I hope.

**FIREGURL:**I love you too. Bye!

**MASTERRAIRULESTHESKY:**logged off

**FIREGURL:**Holly...

**DIT:**Yeah, yeah, I know, ban me from the computers.

**FIREGURL:**You bet, Holly.

_**CHAT TERMINATED**_


	11. Love and other stuff

**A/N:**This is, in my opinion, a very bittersweet chapter. i guess you'll see what I mean when you read it. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys!

I updated my profile page recently. You should really go look at it. It's awsome.

If anyone wants to beta this story, tell me, please. I could really use one.

Also, go read my new one shot, My Perfect Moment. I wrote it on Valentine's Day, but just now got around to posting it.

Sorry it takes me so long to update. I can only do it at school cuz my computer hates me. So I have to type it and upload it to the server, then fight for a computer at school to update. I'll try to go as fast as I can!

I finished this story! Completely! I typed it up and every thing!So I'll be faster updating now! YAY!

I'll shut up now.

* * *

**RAIMUNDO POV**

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

I don't care what Kim said, I have to see her. And ask her. But I can't ask her in her room. I have to take her out somewhere, to make it special.

I appeared in her room to find her sleeping. I was strongly reminded of _Sleeping Beauty._ I stood and admired her perfect beauty for a moment before shaking her awake.

**KIMIKO POV**

When I heard the sound of Rai's voice, I thought I was dreaming.

"Wake up, Kim. C'mon!"

I opened my eyes to find the real Raimundo standing over me.

"Rai!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere."

I shot him a dirty look. "You couldn't have waited one day? One day, and we'll be back at the temple. One day!"

"Nope." He smiled at me, and my anger evaporated.

"Fine." I conceded. "Just give me ten minutes."

I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later and I emerged from the bathroom, ready for anything Rai could throw at me.

"C'mon, Kim, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and scratched a hole in the air. "Let's find out."

He grabbed my hand and we jumped through the portal.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I pulled Kim close as we fell throgh the air. Apparantly I had misjudged the height of the cloud I was aiming for, as I saw it just a few feet above us. Quickly, I conjured another one below us.

Kim smacked me after she had gotten her bearings. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"No." I said. "Just this." I pulled her close, kissing her. After a moment she conceded, kissing me back.

"Alright, I forgive you. But what are we doing here? No food, no presents, why here, of all places?"

"Because," I said, conjuring a chair and putting her in it, "I have to ask you something." I got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. I had to be careful. I had already pissed her off twice in the past twenty minutes, and if I wasn't careful, she might get really mad and break up with me, and I couldn't bear that.

"Kimiko Tohomiko. You are without doubt the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman I have ever had the privledge of meeting. You are smart, strong, resourceful, and amazing. You're the only person who understands me. I can't imagine life without you." I took a deep breath. "This past month apart has tested my patience, loyalty, and of course, my love for you. But I perservered, not waivering in my faithfulness. Now I want the chance to prove it to you every day, for the rest of our lives."

**KMIKO POV**

I was awed. What was he leading up to?

"Kimiko," he said, "Will you marry me?" He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

It certainly wasn't what I expected.

"Oh, Rai," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"So, is that a yes?"

I smiled. "Definately."

His smile stretched from ear to ear as he slid the ring on my finger. I stood up, pulling him with me, and kissed him.

* * *

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you." 

"I love you too, Rai."

He opened another portal and disappeared.

I got ready for bed, but for a long time I couldn't sleep. About an hour after Rai left, I heard a noise behind me. I recognized it as the sound of the Golden Tiger Claws. I sat up and turned around, thinking it was Rai.

"Rai!" I said brightly.

"Guess again, sweetheart," the figure said, turning on the lights.

I gasped. "Jack Spicer!" I jumped out of bed and aimed a kick at his head. He ducked and I missed.

"Too slow!" he laughed. He pulled a spray bottle out of his jacket and sprayed a foul liquid at my face. I recognized it instantly as chlorofoam. Blackness ate away at my vision and I gave up the fight to stay concious. Above me, Jack proclaimed, "Once again, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, has triumphed over the Xiaolin losers!"

Then I passed out.

* * *

Oh no! Kimiko! And people said Chase couldn't get to the wind temple in the sky to steal the Golden Tiger Claws! _cough_Kosmic_cough_ Well, he could, he used Jack Spicer! Who is, by the way, my favorite character! Read and review, please! 


	12. Kidnapped

**A/N:**This chapter is kind of wierd. But I hope you like it anyway. If you don't get it just tell me and I'll try to explain as best as I can.

**KIMIKO POV**

My first thought waking up was, _Why am I on the floor?_ I sat up, rubbing my eyes. _Strange,_ I thought, _I don't wear a ring._ I held my hand out to look at it, and the events of last night came rushing back to me. I'm engaged. And I just got kidnapped by Jack Spicer. Hooray! I slid the ring off my finger and put it on the chain I was wearing around my neck. I didn't want Jack to know I was engaged. I got up and walked to the edge of my cage. I thought it strange that the room didn't look like Jack's "evil lair." But I did recognize it. And the owner of this evil lair was much more dangerous.

"Ah, I see our prisoner has finally awoken." he said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Chase Young. You don't look so good."

"Insolent girl," he snarled. "But no matter. My sweet Wuya will soon have the daughter she always wanted."

"_My sweet Wuya?_ How revolting. No, I take that back. She's a bitch and you're a bastard. You deserve each other. But why me? Why don't you two just adopt Katnappe? I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

"Well you see, Kimiko, Katnappe lacks style. You have that style. I'll just take your good essence and put it in a safe place." He let the ying yo-yo fall from his hand as he spoke. Up and down. Up and down. "I'm sure Raimundo will mourn for you, at least until he dies by his lover's own hand!" And with that, ge thrust the ying yo-yo straight at my heart. It pierced my skin, and I felt myself being detatched from my body. As I flew into the ying yang world, there was only one thought on my mind. _Rai, help me..._

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice as I said goodbye to all the friends I had made at this new temple. I was sad to leave them, but my sadness wasn't nearly as great as my happiness to be returning to the temple, my friends, and Kim.

"What's up, Rai," one of them asked. "Don't you like it here?"

"No, I do, its just, I've got a girl at home, and..."

I knew by their knowing looks that I didn't need to continue.

**HOLLY POV**

"Get up, Kim! You're going home today!" I sang as I went to wake the dragon up. "Guess what—" I stopped short. Kimiko was gone! There was a note on the bed, so I crossed the room and picked it up. I grew more worried by the second as I read the note.

I ran out of her room and tore down the hall. "Master Alexa!" I cried.

"This is very serious. I shall alert Master Fung immediately." Master Alexa said gravely after reading the note. "Go and pack Kimiko's things, as well as your own, and be prepared to leave in an hours time." I nodded and left the room.

An hour later, I sat astride Doja for the first—and probably last—time of my life, surrounded by mine and Kimiko's luggage and the horrible note in my pocket. I turned around and looked at the temple that had, until now, been my home. I wondered if I would ever see it again, then decided not to dwell on it.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I landed in the temple courtyard. My temple. Home. Finally. My feet hit the ground, only for me to be knocked down by a small figure that reached about to my chest.

"Raimundo! You are back!" Omi cried. "I have missed you!"

I hugged him back. "Yeah, I missed you too, Omi. Now can you kindly get off me? I can't breathe!"

"Yes. Sorry."

He got off me and stood up. A hand reached out from beside him and pulled me to my feet and into a bear hug.

"Clay!" I exclaimed happily, returning his hug. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, partner!" he said, releasing me.

"Hey," I said. "Where's your hat?"

He shot me a look that was supposed to be dirty, but he couldn't quite pull it off. "One of the kids decided that my hat wouldn't hold ten gallons. You know, you get a free hat if it doesn't?"

I blushed. Boy did I ever. I did the exact same thing, not long after meeting the others.

"Well," Clay continued. "He filled it with milk."

I grimaced. "Nice. Hey, is Kimiko here yet?"

"No, but she's not supposed to be here for another hour or so."

"Okay. I'm gonna go put my stuff away. See you later." And with that, I heaved my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked across the grounds to my room, noting happily that nothing had changed. It would just be wrong if something had. I smiled as I entered my room. Everything was as I had left it. I pulled my picture frame out of my bag and put it on the desk. It was a silly picture of me and Kim, about a year old now. I smiled, remembering the day we took the photo...

_"Look!" Kimiko exclaimed, coming into my room. "Daddy sent me a new digital camera!"_

_I glanced up from the poem I was writing, saw who it was, and quickly covered it up. I didn't need Kim to know I was writing love poems about her._

_"Really?" I replied. "Wow, thats pretty awsome. I wish my parents could afford to buy me cool stuff like that."_

_"I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "We can share it! I'll have it for a month, then you can have it for a month!"_

_Typical Kim. Too nice for her own good._

_"No, I couldn't—"_

_"C'mon, we'll take the first picture together!" she pulled me over to where she was standing and held the camera in front of us at a weird angle. I couldn't help laughing as I thought of how stupid this would be._

_"Say cheese!" She snapped the picture. We turned the camera around to look at it and immediately burst out laughing. It was a shot of about five feet above our heads._

_"Let's try again," she giggled._

_We took goofy pictures for hours, never erasing any. The best shot was of us trying to be all serious, but we just come out stupid. About two weeks later, Kimiko gave me a scrapbook full of all the stupid pictures._

_"Thank you," I laughed. "I'll treasure it forever."_

_She giggled. "I'm sure!"_

_I took the best one out of the book and put it in a frame on my desk, next to the picture of the four of us taken after I came back from the Heylin side, right after I realized how much I loved Kim. How I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the fiery girl..._

...I smiled at the memory. Now I was going to.

Clay walked into my room. "Are you alright, partner? You seem kinda distant."

I decided, on a whim, to tell him.I knew I could trust him, and I needed to tell someone.

"Yeah, actually, I ned to tell you something, and you're the only one I can trust."

"Sure, partner, you can tell me anything."

"Well," I started, "it all began the night before we left..."

**A/N:** And you know the rest...hmm...how will Raimundo react when he discovers his fiancee has been kidnapped? What will Clay the relationship? Will Omi remain oblivious to the drama unfolding? Will Holly be accepted by the other dragons? Wow, this sounds like a soap opera! Wow, in one short chapter, I turned a relatively straightforward story into a soap opera! YESSSSS! new chappie coming soon (I hope)


	13. New Arrival

**A/N: **I like this story. I have decided this is my best work ever. I feel loved. I have over 2000 hits and over 50 reviews. I think if I can break 100 reviews on this story I would be happy. So if you haven't gone and reviewed on previous chapters, please do! I love your input! Also, I've started the sequel to this, but I'm not sure where to go with it. If anyone wants to beta it though, that'd be awsome. But it won't come out until like, around next year probably. Depends on how long it takes me to find a beta for my Artemis Fowl story that I began posting, decided was crap, and took down. But once I get a beta and rework it a little, I'll put it back up.

Did I mention I'm planning on taking over the world? Yep. Tell me in your review what city you want (as well as your thoughts on the chapter!) and if it's not taken I'll put you on my list. Currently taken I think is Scandinavia(the countries); Phoenix, AZ; San Diego, CA; Europe (but you can maybe have a city or two); NYC; and San Francisco, CA. I think that's it. Sorry, you can only have one city and that's it, unless you're family or close friend and then you can have more, or if you're my brother, you have Scandinavia (don't ask, just accept it and move on.)

* * *

**OMI POV**

I saw something in the sky. A red dragon! Kimiko!

But the girl astride Doja was not Kimiko. She got off, and I could tell by how red her eyes were that she had been crying. Even so, she was very pretty.

"Hello," I said to her. "I am Omi, Xiaolin dragon of water. Welcome to our humble temple. You must be Holly, correct?" She nodded. "Well, Holly, why are you so sad? You appear to have been crying. Is everything alright?"

She smiled. "You know, Kim told me you were talkative, but I didn't thingk you were so small and cute!"

"Yes. That's me. Small, cute, and talkative." For some reason, my heart seemed to swell in my chest when she said I was cute. I would have to discuss this strange behavior with Clay and Raimundo later, when Holly was not around. "Where is Kimiko, by the way?"

At the mention of Kimiko, she burst into tears. I put my arms around her in a hug and held her until she calmed down.

"I think you need to go see Master Fung," I said quietly. "Let's go find him." To Doja I said: "Just leave their things here. Dojo will take care of them."

"Alright. Bye, Holly. Don't forget to write!"

She nodded, to distressed for words. I led her off in search of Master Fung. Finally, I found him in the meditation hall.

"Hello, Omi. Who is your friend? And why does she appear so distressed?"

"This is Holly. She won't tell me what's wrong."

Master Fung got down on his knees to be level with the small girl. "What's wrong, young one? If you don't tell us, we can't help you."

Still, she said nothing. Instead, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket with a shaky hand and handed it to him. Master Fung unfolded it and read it, his face growing more distressed with each passing second.

"This is most distressing," he said finally.

"What?" I cried. "What has happened?"

He gave me the note. I read it, and my worst fears were confirmed. It read:

_Xiaolin Monks,_

_I have taken Kimiko. My darling Wuya and I wish for a princess to take over control of the world when we get bored. Kimiko has everything we want. Please don't try to rescue her, as this will just result in heartbreak for all of you. She is mine now. I just thought you might like to know what happened to her._

_Chase Young_

"I must gather the other monks and decide on a course of action. Omi, please take our new apprentice to her room. I am sure she wants to be alone. Then, I am afraid I must give you the horrible duty of telling Clay and Raimundo of what has occurred. Come to the meditation chamber in one hour and we will give you our evaluation and course of action." He strode off.

"Come, Holly," I said to her gently. She was falling asleep in my arms. "I will put you in a room and you can sleep."

"Thank you, Omi. I can see what Kimiko meant. You are a gentleman."

I led her to a spare room, my thoughts spinning. _Holly said I'm a gentleman. _Holly_ said I'm a gentleman. Holly said _I'm _a gentleman. Holly said I'm a _gentleman.

**CLAY POV**

"Wow, Rai, that's sweet of you. I can't believe you did all that for her."

I was amazed. I didn't think Rai was capable of romantic _thoughts_, let alone romantic actions.

He smiled. "That's what you do when you're in love."

Just then, Omi burst through the door. He looked distressed.

"Kimiko is gone!" he cried.

Raimundo shot out of his chair. "What!"

"She was kidnapped by Chase Young!" Omi sobbed, handing Raimundo a piece of paper. He scanned it quickly.

"No!" he cried. He sank down onto the bed sobbing. I moved over next to him to read the letter. I had to admit, it sounded bad. I wrapped my arms around Raimundo and let him cry on me as tears leaked down my own face. I don't know how long we sat there before Raimundo pulled away from me, a determined look on his face. "Well," he said quietly, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I cried while typing this chapter. Seriously. I felt horrible, doing that to Rai!(top ten signs you're obsessed with a tv show: you call the characters by nicknames)But I'm over-emotional. 


	14. The Plot Thickens

**A/N:**hey all. just so you know, i probably won't be updating for awhile. my dad just died. so don't expect updates till at least after easter, i think. thanks for all you love and support during this hard time in my life

**RAIMUNDO POV**

The best course of action was to find Master Fung. I went to the meditation Chamber to find him waiting.

"I see Omi has told you the terrible news of Kimiko's abduction. I'm so sorry, Raimundo. I know how you felt about her."

That really got to me. I don't know why. It just sounded like she was dead or something. But I really regret what I did next. I picked up a chair and threw it at him. He ducked, but it just barely missed him.

"She's not dead!" I yelled at him. "I'll find her! You'll see! With or without anyone else's help, I _will _bring her back to the temple!"

"Oh, don't worry, Raimundo. I have no doubt that Kimiko is still alive. And as for bringing her back here, that's not necessary."

"Oh?" I said, breathing heavily. "Why is that?"

"Because she is currently standing right behind you."

I whirled around. Sure enough, there she was. All my sadness and anger evaporated as I pulled her into my arms.

"Kim! Thank god you're safe! I was so worried! Omi said—" I stopped. This wasn't Kimiko. She wasn't warm and happy, she was cold. And sne didn't even hug me back or melt in my arms like she usually does. She just stood there. I pulled away from her, my arms on her shoulders, and looked at her.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I am not Kimiko. Kimiko is gone. I am what's left. A soulless shell, more evil than Chase Young, more powerful than Wuya at her prime, and completely immortal, so long as my soul doesn't return."

"No!" I cried, shaking her, willing Kimiko to come back. She just laughed, a cold, hollow laugh, not at all like Kimiko's, and hit me hard, right in the stomach. I could feel the evil radiating from her as I flew across the hall, slamming into the wall. I knew I sustained serious injuries and I knew I was falling into unconciousness.

"Shard of Lightning!" Dark Kimiko shouted, disappearing.

I knew that I had lost her, maybe forever. With this sobering thought, I gave up the fight to stay concious.

"Kimiko!" I yelled, sitting up in the dark room. I looked around. Why was I in the medical room? Then the events of the afternoon came back to me. Kimiko was evil. Chase Young had her soul. And I had to get it back. I looked at my watch to see how much time had passed. Thankfully, it was only a few hours. I stood up, and the world spun before my eyes. I felt my head and was surprised to find it wrapped in a bandage. I guess my injuries were more serious then I thought. But I still had to leave now. If I didn't somone else would save Kim, and that wouldn't work for me. So I scrawled a not eon a piece of paper, borrowed a few wu fro the vault, and left to save my princess.

**CLAY POV**

I walked into the medical room to see how Raimundo was. His bed was empty. On the pillow sat a note. I picked it up and read it:

Omi, Clay, Master Fung, and Dojo,

I have gone to fond Kim. She means the world to me, and I can't live without her. Please don't come after me. I couldn't bear it if I lost you guys too. If I don't return soon, mourn for me, and mourn for Kim, but don't try and find me. Trust me when I say it's better this way.

Forever your friend,

Rai

PS. I took a few wu. Sorry.

PPS. Master Fung, I am so sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I was just so overcome with emotion, and I needed an outlet. Unfortunately, you were it. Please forgive me.

"Rai," I whispered. "What in tarnation have you done?"

I went off in search of Master Fung.

"This isn't good. I wish I knew why Raimundo would do this!"

"Actually, Master Fung, I know why," I confessed. I proceeded to explain what Rai had told me earlier.

Master Fung sighed. "When did he tell you this?"

"Yesterday."

"I see. Well in that case, we need to find him immediately. His judgement is impaired by his love. Omi, go prepare Dojo. And get Holly. Clay, please asses which wu he has taken and bring other necessary wu."

We nodded and left the room. His instructions needed no response.

**THIRD PERSON, OMNICIENT DUDE POV  
**

Clay entered the courtyard to see omi and holly on Dojo waiting for him.

"It's not too bad. He only got a few wu."

"Hurry up, Clay! I just found Raimundo's chi!"

Clay got on the large dragon. "Raimundo, partner, please be okay. For Kimiko." He whispered as the dragon flew into the sunset at top speed.


	15. Rescue mission

**A/N:**sorry sorry sorry this is so late but with everything thats been happening and then the document manager wasn't working plus this is a really long chapter and it took me forever to type and...yeah. Sorry!

**RAI POV**

I jumped through the portal and appeared in front of Chase's lair.

"Pendant of Souls," I whispered.

I fell to my knees, weakened by the power of the wu.

"Kimiko," I managed to choke out.

The world around me began to fall out of focus. A new scene began to swim before my eyes. Soon it came into focus.

I was surrounded by a darkness I instantly recognized as the Ying-Yang world, which didn't surprise me. I knew I was seeing things as Kim was seeing them, which I admit was a little weird. I, or rather, Kim, was lying on the ground. She, no I, no _she_, pushed herself (myself?) up onto her (my?) feet. Argghhh! This is confusing! She looked down at herself. She was a mess. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was one I had given her of the two of us, taken about six months ago. Master Fung had given us the day off, so we had gone to the Mall of the World for the day. Kim and I had been separated from the others when we had come across a photo booth...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey, Kim, look! A photo booth!"_

_"Yeah, great. I really thing we lost them back at the magazine store. Let's—"_

_"Take pictures! It'll be fun!" I shoved her into the booth._

_"Alright, alright!" she conceded. "Let's take cheesy pictures!"_

_I ignored the sarcasm in her voice as I put in the dollar. The one dollar quickly turned to five, the five to ten, and soon we had fifty dollars worth of crappy pictures. We exited the photo booth, laughing, only to find Clay and Omi standing outside, waiting for Omi to finish examining the "portal of evil."_

**END FLASHBACK**

I laughed, thinking how strange it was that some of my best memories of Kim were us taking pictures.

"Rai," Kim whispered. "Rai, please help me." I reached up and pulled the Pendant of Souls off my neck. I found myself lying on the ground in front of Chase's lair, in my own body again. I dragged myself against the wall to avoid being caught while I regained my strength.

_I'm coming Kim,_ I thought, willing her to hear me. _Hold on._

**HOLLY POV**

We flew over towns and cities, much faster than Doja had. I would have fallen off ages ago, had it not been for Omi's strong arms holding me.

"Unless my calcuations are off," Dojo called, "Raimundo is outside Chase's lair."

"What if your calculations are off?" I asked him.

"Don't ask."

We flew towards a large, ominous looking mountain. As we came closer, I noticed a small figure huddling near the entrance of a cave.

"I see him!" I cried, standing up. I would have fallen to my death, but Omi pulled me back onto the green dragon.. A few minutes later, we landed on a ledge. We slid off and Dojo returned to his normal size, curling himself around Clay's neck. Omi ran over to help Raimundo to his feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raimundo said. "Didn't you read my note?"

"Did you really think that would stop us?"

He smiled. "No, not really. Actually, I'm kind of glad you're here. My plan wouldn't work without you guys."

"Well, then, let's hear it."

He explained his idea.

"That's insulting!"

"Insane, Omi."

"Yes, that!"

Clay smiled. "Yeah, it's crazy. So crazy, it just might work!"

**THIRD PERSON OMNICIENT POV**

Clay knocked three times on the door to Chase Young's cave.

"Yes?" a voice said from inside.

"We are the Xiaolin Dragons, here to negotiate the return of the dragon of fire!" Omi called.

The doors opened and a jungle cat stepped out.

"Please come in, dragons. My master has been expecting you."

He led them through a confusing series of passages into a beautiful high-ceilinged room that was Chase's entrance hall.

"Hello, esteemed enimies!" Chase Young greeted them, stepping from the shadows. "Omi, dragon of water. Clay, dragon of earth. But who is this? And where is the dragon of the wind?"

"Raimundo is dead!" Clay spat. "Thanks to you, for kidnapping Kimio and turning her evil! The grief of losing her caused him to kill himself! This is Holly. She was Kimiko's apprentice. Now she's just along for the ride."

Chase jumped from his throne to be level with them. He stood directly in front of Holly. "So, you would be a fire dragon, correct?"

"In-training."

"Of course. Kimiko!"

"Yes, father?"

"Your friends want you back. Do you want them?"

"We don't want this shell of a girl who thinks you're her father!" Omi yelled at him. "We want our friend!"

"How dare you deny my family!" Kimiko cried, flames growing on her hands.

The dragons began backing away from their friend as she came closer.

"Bad move, Omi," Clay said. "Got any ideas?"

"Just one," he said, advancing on the girl. "WUDAI NEPTUNE, WATER!"

**RAIMUNDO POV**

I appeared in the familiar swirling darkness that is the Ying-Yang world.

"Kimiko?" I called, not really expecting to get an answer, but hey, anything's possible in the Ying-Yang world.

"Rai?" a faint voice came. "Rai, is that you?"

"Kim? It's me! Where are you?"

"Over here!" she said. Her voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Where? You're voice is coming from all over!"

"Listen to your heart when I'm calling for you!"

I laughed at the reference to my favorite song. I closed my eyes and let my heart guide me. I smiled as Kimiko's sweet voice filled the air, keeping me on track as I walked.

_Listen to your heart_

_When she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_But I know why_

_So listen to your heart_

_And open up your eyes_

I admired at her ability to adapt the song to the situation. I opened my eyes and found I was standing in front of a familiar looking cage. Inside was an even more familiar looking person.

"You came!" she squealed. "I knew you would!"

I blew a small gust of wind into the lock and it clicked open. I pulled the door open and Kim fell into my arms. I planted a kiss on her lips.

"Are you alright?" I asked the trembling figure in my arms.

"Yes," she said, her voice faint from fatigue, hunger, and fear. "I'll be alright. You're here now. I'm safe." She paused. "How long have I been gone? What happened? How did you know I was here?" she asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer her, but decided that the straight truth was the best thing. "You've been gone three days. After Chase Young trapped your soul here, he's been using your body as a pet. He put a dark spirit inside and has been using it to get to us, mainly me, because we won't fight it. But as soon as you leave the Ying-Yang world, your spirit will rejoin with your body, and the evil one will be cast out. But you have to keep up the evil act for just awhile longer, while I pay Chase back for all the pain he caused us all."

"How?"

I told her.

"Good idea. But do you think we could spare a few minutes? I have an idea to make it better."

"And what's that?"

"Hit him where it hurts, baby. Hit him where it hurts."

**OMI POV**

I do not know how long we fought, trying to not get hurt without hurting Kimiko's body in the process. But it must have been a little while, for—

"Stop!" Chase Young commanded. Kimiko's fireballs instantly went dead. I too, extinguished my powers to hear what Chase Young had to say for himself. I saw Holly crawl out from her hiding place and I hurried to meet her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Under the circumstances."

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, my breath caught in my chest. My face grew very warm, and for the first time in my life, I felt shy.

"Th-that's great!" I stuttered at her before hurrying over to Clay. "What do you want, Chase, Young?"

"I am tired of this fight. I want to end it quickly. I shall give you one chance to win back your friend. One of you must face her in a showdown. If you win, you may have her back. I'll even throw in her soul, as a bonus. But if she wins, she remains mine for eternity, and your souls will join hers. Either way, you're reunited. So really, it's a win-win situation for you. So, which one of you wants to fight her?"

"Yeah, about that," came a voice from the shadows.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

"Who's there?" Chase cried, spinning around towards the sound of my voice. I stepped out from the shadows.

"Chase Young. You seem to have something of mine. My girlfriend."

"You!" he exclaimed. "They said you were dead!"

"And you believed them? God, you're stupider than I thought! And thats saying something." I had to hide my smile from Chase, who looked as though he were about to explode. "And now to the matter at hand. You have something of mine. Mainly, my girlfriend. So, I thought I'd return the favor." I pulled the Shroud of Shadows from the figure beside me.

"Wuya!" Chase gasped, taking a step forward. I pushed him back with a gust of wind.

"Ah, no. You go nowhere."

"Let her go!" he demanded.

" 'Let her go?'_ 'Let her go?'_ How many times have we said 'Let her go'? And how many of those times have you agreed?"

He had no answer.

"I know," I said. "Let's let Kimiko decide where she wants to go. You say nothing to her. I say nothing to her. She decides, all by herself."

Chase's eyes flicked from me, to Wuya, to Kimiko, and back to me again. "Alright," he agreed. "Kimiko, who do you choose: me, or them?"

She regarded him, then me. "Them," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Them."

Chase looked at me. I casually let the Ying-yang Yo-yo drop from my hand, then caught it again. "That's the third soul of someone I love you've trapped in the Ying-yang world. You really should try a new tactic."

"Insolent fool!" he cried, transforming into a hideous dragon. "Now, you die!"

"Not so fast. Look up."

He did. "What cheap ploy is this? It's just a bottle!"

I laughed. "Poor, simple fool. That is not _just_ a bottle. That bottle holds your chi. I trust you know what happens when one's chi-bottle is broken?"

Judging by the look on his face, he did, but I wanted to say it anyway. "Yes, you die. Good, you knew!" I was enjoying having the upper hand with Chase Young, so I was purposly prolonging the moment. "Right now, the only thing keeping you alive is the fact that we'e all alive. One of them dies, I release the bottle. I die, and with nothing to hold the bottle up, gravity will come into effect, and you will still die. It's a lose-lose situation!"

"So," he said, with a nasty smile. "I will kill you, then catch my bottle before it hits the ground."

As we had been talking, Omi and Clay had escorted Kimiko and Holly out. I hoped they were alright.

"Chase, you are such a genius. But your genius has one flaw. If I die, you may save yourself, but who will save Wuya?" I gestured to the small purple bottle hovering on the other side of the room. There was no way he could kill me and make it to both bottles at the same time, and he knew it. I had him trapped. "Maybe you'll be valiant," I continued, "And save Wuya. But the moment you catch hers, yours will shatter, and hers will slip from your lifeless hand and shatter on your gorgeous marble floor. Kinda makes you wish you had carpet, doesn't it?" I laughed. "There's no way to save her. If I die, she dies with me."

"How do I save her?" he asked me, the picture of a broken man trying to hold his dignity—and failing.

"You want a way out? A way to come out on top?"

"Please! I can't live without her!"

"And I feel the same way about Kimiko. Yet knowing this, you kidnapped her, just to get to me. Now I'm returning the favor." I gestured to Wuya, still tied up, at my side.

"But—"

"However," I continued, "You left her a way out. You left Omi a way out. So, I'll leave you a way out."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything? Then drink this." I pulled a flask out of my pocket and held it out to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Drink it," I commanded. "It won't kill you."

Hesitantly, he took the flask and drank it. He screamed and fell to his knees, choking in pain.

"What have you done to me?"

"That flask held your chi essence, highly concentrated. The effect of being separated for so long is not pleasant. You'll experience severe pain for about three days, then you'll be good again. No traces of evil. Unless of course the solution was _too_ concentrated. Then you might die. But if you don't, feel free to stop by the temple when your all good. I'm sure Master Fung could find a place for you." I held out my hand and the purple bottle fell into it. I turned it so he could see that it was his, then turned it over and pulled the stopper, just to prove thar it was empty. I placed it on the ground beside him. "Better put this somewhere safe," I said, before turning around and walking away. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" I cried, vanishing.

**KIMIKO POV**

We ran and ran until we were safely out of Chase's lair. Only then did the others stop to greet me.

"Kimiko!" Omi cried, hugging me. "Thank goodness you are safe!" he took a step back. "You are kimiko, right?"

"As long as you don't have _The Ancient Guide to Females_ on you."

He laughed. "It is you!"

Clay laughed as he engulfed me in a hug. "Yep, it's our little lady."

I noticed a burn hole in his hat. I fingered the edges of it. They wre still warm. "Did I do that? Sorry."

He smiled. "No worries. I've got more."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Don't I get a hug, too?"

I laughed, hugging her. "Holly! How are you? Still hacking?"

"Yep."

"Come on, kids, let's go!" Dojo said.

"But, what about Rai?"

"We're supposed to leave him here. Something about the plan that he wouldn't tell us."

They all got on Dojo, but I hesitated.

"Relax! He's got the Golden Tger Claws!" Clay offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up onto Dojo. Moments later, we took off, flying finally toward home.

* * *

We landed in the temple courtyard, only to find Rai already waiting for us. I slid off Dojo before he had landed and ran into his arms. He pulled me into as kiss that would have lasted a lot longer if it weren't for Omi shouting, "Euww! Get a room!"

"So," Raimundo said, taking it in stride, "Do you want to tell us what happened, Kim, or do you want to sleep?"

"No," I said, "I'll tell you now." We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, where I recounted my story. When I got to the part where Rai found me in the Ying-yang world, he picked up the story and told us how he out witted Chase Young. As soon as he finished, Clay stood up.

"Well," he said, "I'm off to bed. I suggest you all do the same, cuz we gotta explain to Master Fung in the morning."

We all agreed and headed off to bed.

* * *

I awoke with a start. It was still dark out. I glanced at my watch and groaned. Two thirty!

"What have I done to deserve this?" I asked myself. Getting no answer, I got up and walked outside. I saw a shadow on the roof and knew immediately who it was. Rai. I jumped on the roof and sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said.

"So," I said, "No more Hannibal Bean. No more Chase. Just Jack and Wuya."

"Back where we started," he agreed.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Funny how it seems like I've been here my entire life," I said. "Except, I think I have. At least, all of it that matters. And soon, we're leaving it forever."

"We are," he agreed. "But now we can start a new life, and make it whatever we want."

"Yeah," I said. "Listen, Rai, I want to get married here, at the temple. My whole life is here, and—"

He cut me off with a kiss. "Good. I would have been disappointed if you had said somewhere else!"

"Good, cuz I wouldn't let you have it anywhere else!"

We talked a little bit more about the wedding, then slowly tapered off. We sat in silence for a long time after that, just looking at the stars and thinking about life. After a few hours, I felt my eyelids begin to droop...

**A/N:**so...what do you think? we're coming to the end now, only 2-3 more chapters left...r&r please!


	16. The Wedding Crasher

**A/N:**ok...the season 3 finale pretty much rules...and the part at the end, Kim is all over Rai!they so like each other...try and deny it now, Jack/Kim shippers!however...i do think that Jack likes Kim...but, I'll save that for another time, shall I?

* * *

"Do you, Kimiko Tohomiko, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Raimundo Pedrosa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"If there are any who disapprove of this couple's marriage, please, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

Kimiko and Raimundo turned around. Jack Spicer stood at the back of the garden, panting.

"Jack Spicer. You have a talent to ruin everything," Raimundo said. He turned back to Master Fung. "Just ignore him."

Master Fung smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Can I kill Jack Spicer first?"

Raimundo kissed her. "Let's take him together."

Jack screamed and tried to run away, but the newly wedded couple were too fast for him. Raimundo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Whadda ya think you're doing, Jack?" Kimiko screamed at him.

"What," he panted. "Is it a crime to love someone?"

"When it's me, YES!" And with that, she drop-kicked him out of the temple.

**LATER...**

Kimiko climbed up on a chair.

"Who wants it?" she cried, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"I am most confused," Omi said to Clay. "What is she doing?"

"It's a game," Clay explained. "Whoever catches the bouquet will be the next one to get married."

"Game! I love games!" Omi cried, leaping from his chair.

"No, Omi, wait! Its only supposed to be girls!"

But Omi was too far away to hear him.

Kimiko turned her back on the crowd of girls around her and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Omi jumped and caught it. He landed on the floor and everyone burst out laughing.

"I do not understand!" Omi said to Kimiko. "What is so funny?"

"Omi!" she said through her laughter. "Only girls are supposed to catch it!"

"Oh," he said, blushing. "I am most embarrassed. Clay, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, I tried to partner, but you ran off to fast!"

Someone came up behind him and took the flowers out of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Omi," Holly said. "You didn't know. It's cute."

If anything, this made Omi blush redder. Kimiko and Holly walked off giggling.

"When is he gonna realize he's in love with you?" Kimiko asked her friend quietly.

"I don't know. How about I help him along?" She made her way over to Omi and asked him to dance. Kimiko stood watching and laughing the entire time. She didn't even notice Raimundo come up behind her until his hands were around her waist.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Omi. Holly and I are doing an experiment. How long will it take him to realize he's in love."

"With Holly?"

"Yeah. I hope it doesn't take him as long as it did us."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Me too."

"Bye!" Kimiko called, waving to her friends and family as Raimundo helped her onto Dojo's back.

"You kids are too grown up for me," he sobbed as they flew off into the sunset, a Just Married sign hanging from his tail.

**A/N:** Only one more chapter!then you have a while to wait for the sequel...i dont know how long...why don't you busy yourself reading some of my other fics while you're at it? or, you could spend your time composing beautiful poems of my greatness, then send them to me!sorry, im a little hyper right now...GET OVER IT!


	17. Epilouge

**A/N:** Its here...the moment we've all been waiting for...and dreading...THE END! This is just my little way to tie up the loose ends and give you a good ending. The setting was inspired by my own birthday, which is TODAY!

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"Happy Birthday, Omi!" the dragons cried as Omi walked into the dining room for breakfast.

The monk tooka step backward, surprised. But his friends could tell he was happy by the grin that spread across his face. "Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo! You have returned? For my birthday!"

After getting married, Kimiko and Raimundo had beguntheir owntemple for Xiaolin warriors. Recently, they had sent word that Kimiko was expecting a child. Clay had gone back to Texas to create a new form of Martial arts, which he called Old Man Cowboy Kung Fu. There, he had met Jill, and they were getting married in August.

"We sure did, partner. Did you think we'd forget your birthday?"

They all pulled packages from out under the table.

"You-you bought me presents!" he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Well, are you gonna open them, or are we just gonna sit here and get old?"

First, Omi opened Clay's gift.

"Clay's Official Guide to Old Man Cowboy Kung Fu! Clay, you are so thoughtful! You always know exactly what I want!"

Clay laughed. "I knew you'd like it!"

Next, Raimundo handed Omi his present.

"The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to Slang!"

"Well, I figured you could use a few pointers."

Omi opened the book. "Whassup! Nice duds, dude! You, Raimundo, are bling-blinging!"

Raimundo raised his hands in mock prayer. "Thank you God! A breakthrough!"

Kimiko smacked him. "Stop it Rai!" To Omi, she said, "Here you go, Happy Birthday!"

Omi's eyes got wide as he really looked at Kimiko for the first time all morning."Kimiko...you have gotten fat! What did you do to her, Raimundo?"

They all laughed. "Nothing, Omi!" Kimiko reassured him. "This is what happens when you get pregnant. You get really fat, then, when you have the baby, you get skinny again."

"So, you won't be that way forever?"

"Nope. I promise."

"Okay." He turned his attention back to the package in front of him. "Hmm...I wonder what Kimiko could have gotten me?" he pulled off the wrapping paper. "Kimiko Pedrosa's Modern Guide to Females! Up to date! Accurate! Better than the Ancient Guide to Females! Thank you, Kimiko! I don't know how I figured you out with that _Ancient _guide!"

Kimiko laughed. "Neither do I, Omi. Neither do I."

Just then, Holly walked into the room to get some coffee. "Hey, baby," she said, kissing Omi on the lips. Raimundo let out a low whistle.

"Whoa, Omi! How come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?"

Omi blushed. "I thought I did," he said softly.

"Kimiko!" Holly screeched, giving her friend a hug. "I missed you! Omi said something about you being pregnant?"

"Four months," she said proudly.

"Congratulations! You look great!"

Kimiko blushed. "Thanks," she replied.

"Do you know what it is?"

Raimundo slid his hand arond Kimiko's waist. "It's a boy!" he said proudly.

"Really! How fun!"

"We got you something else, too, Omi,"Clay said, pulling a large box from under his seat.

"Oh, oh, what is it!"

Heopened the box. Inside it was a beautiful cake with the words: "Happy Eighteenth Birthday Omi! Love Kim, Rai, Clay, and Dojo" on it, and a large picture if Omi on it.

"What is that?"

"It's called a cake, Omi. You eat it. People buy them for you on your birthday," Kimiko explained gently.

"So I can eat it?"

"Not yet, first, you have to blow out the candles," Kimiko said, expertly lighting them with her fingers.

"What is the purpose of this?"

"Well, we sing you a song, then you make a wish and blow out the candles."

"That sounds like fun! I will wish for—"

"No, Omi! You can't tell us, otherwise it won't come true!"

"I see. I shall keep my wish secret from everyone! Not even the forces of evil can pull it out of me!"

"What forces of evil!" Kimiko laughed. "Rai killed them all when he came to rescue me!"

"What can I say? You're to beautiful to let the forces of evil take you over."

Kimiko responded by kissing him.

"Eurgh!"

"Uggh!"

"Get a room!" Omi yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Can we just eat this thing already! It's chocolate. I haven't had chocolate in ten years. BLOW OUT THE DAMN CANDLES ALREADY!" Holly yelled

"But what about my song! You are supposed to sing me a song!"

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you! _

_Happy birthday dear Omi!_

_Happy birthday to you! _

"Blow out your candles, Omi!"

"And don't forget to make a wish!"

Omi closed his eyes. "I wish..." he whispered. Then he blew out the candles.

"Can we eat it now!"

Kimiko cut the cake into ten slices and gave eveyone a piece. Raimundo got up and snuck around behind Omi. No one realized what he was doing until...

"Rai, no!"

But it was to late. Raimundo had shoved Omi's face into his slice of the cake.

"Raimundo! What was that for!"

"It's tradition, Omi! You have to shove the birthday boy's head into the cake!"

Everyone laughed.

"Raimundo, I do not know what I would do without you."

* * *

"Here, everyone gather together. I'll take a picture with my new camera!" Holly exclaimed. 

The four monks gathered together on the steps of the temple, Clay, Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Omi, sit in front of me so you can't see I'm pregnant."

"I don't want to be in the back!"

"Stop shoving, Clay!"

"Come on, Dojo!"

Dojo slithered onto his friends laps.

"Now, say cheese!"

"What kind?" Omi asked.

They all started laughing, even Omi.

_CLICK_!

* * *

"Rai, look what came in the mail!" 

She showed him the photograph they had taken on Omi's birthday. The four monks, plus Dojo, on the temple steps, laughing. Omi had inscribed it:

_To my best friends, my family, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo,_

_Love, Omi_

_**FIN**_

**_

* * *

_A/N: **

It's over! So, do you like it? but dont worry, there is a sequel. Look for it in December. At least, thats what I'm saying now. But first, I want a beta. If anyone's interested, tell me and I'll get back to you. Promise! 

The next story I'll be posting was inspired by my English class reading Romeo and Juliet. So I rewrote it for Xiaolin Showdown. Will the star-crossed lovers meet the same fate as their predecessors, or will they survive?Find out!

If I get 17 more reviews and one real, honest flamer, I will consider myself a real ff author. So review please! (only dont flame just to make me happy. it'll just piss me off)

One last thing. I never did dedicate this story. So now I will: This story is dedicated to many people. All my wonderful reviewers(love ya!), all my readers who didn't review(I still love you, just not as much), and my dad(i wish i could tell him how much i love him. heck, i wish i could put into words how much i love him)and my wonderful kitten BJ who loves me no matter what!


End file.
